


Love At Sea

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya





	Love At Sea

Uzu grinned as he rolled his pants up to just above his calves. He looked up at Ryuko, watching the girl as she held her flip flops in her hands and waded into the ocean water, the waves hitting her legs. She stepped in a bit further, the water reaching a quarter of the way up her leg.

She let out a small laugh and kicked her leg, sending water droplets splashing all about. Uzu chuckled and kicked his own flip flops off and ran into the water after Ryuko.

The dark haired girl turned around, a grin appearing on her face. She kicked some water up again, the water hitting Uzu in the face. "Back up, monkey!" She laughed and leaned down to splash water at Uzu with her free hand.

The male laughed, blocking the water with his arm. He reached down, scooping large handfuls of water into his hand before splashing the water at Ryuko. She let out a small shriek, giggling as the cool water soaked through her clothes and caused goosebumps to rise on her skin.

"Uzu, stop!" She laughed gleefully as she splashed more water at Uzu. He laughed in response and splashed even more water at Ryuko, the pair engaging in a full-on splashing war, wetting each other with the cool ocean water. Finally, Ryuko gave in and turned on her heel, quickly wading off to the side to avoid Uzu's splash range.

He grinned and followed after her, taking larger strides in order to catch up to her. Ryuko turned around, a large grin on her face as Uzu finally reached her. He wound his arms around her and picked her up, the two of them spinning around before he pulled her down for a kiss. She laughed against his lips, her arms locking around his shoulders as he set her to the ground, her toes meeting with the wet sand once again.

Ryuko laughed lightly as she pulled back, her fingers lacing through Uzu's slightly wet hair. She pecked his lips and smiled at him before she turned around and continued on forward. She carefully waded through the water before finally reaching a small cove. With a content sigh, she sat down on the nearby rocks, dipping her feet into the water. A small smile appeared in her lips as she kicked her legs just light enough that it created soft ripples in the water.

She looked down into the clear ocean water, her flip flops in her hand and a smile on her features.

Uzu stood a few feet from her, a gentle smile crossing his features. His eyes lightened and a gentle expression appeared on his face as he watched Ryuko kick her feet in the water, occasionally sending droplets flying.

The male reached into his back pocket, his fingers brushing up against a small box hidden in his pocket. He pulled it out, making sure to keep it hidden behind his back. Making sure that Ryuko wasn't looking in his direction, he glanced over his shoulder to look at the small box in his hand. It was about the size of his palm and was wrapped up with a nice, green bow. He bit his lip, fiddling with the box slightly before he turned his attention back to Ryuko. He smiled softly.

"Ryuko," he called to her.

The girl looked up, a curious expression on her face. She sent him a small smile, her expression still curious. "Hmm?" She replied. Uzu walked forward, keeping the box hidden behind him until he stood beside Ryuko's legs.

He showed the box to the girl, causing her to grow even more curious. "Open it." He encouraged with a light voice as Ryuko took the box from him.

She slowly untied the ribbon from the box and pulled the top off. Her eyes widened and a gasp passed through her lips. "Uzu..." She murmured in awe, her unique blue eyes gazing down at the shining engagement ring in the center of the box. She turned to Uzu as he took her free hand in his, gently holding it in his grasp.

"Ryuko, I-"

"Yes." Ryuko interjected, her cheeks dark red. Uzu looked at her, his eyes soft and his cheeks noticeably tinged with a pink hue. She nodded, biting her lip. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes." She repeated and set the box down safely on the rocks. She moved back into the water and threw her arms around Uzu's shoulders.

Uzu wrapped his arms tightly around Ryuko. He squeezed her against him as Ryuko continued to repeat her answer against the skin of his neck.

"Yes, monkey, yes." Ryuko murmured as she pulled back slightly to press her lips to Uzu's.

He smiled in return, pulling back to rest his forehead against Ryuko's. A soft chuckle passed through his lips as Ryuko kissed his cheek. "I didn't even get to ask my question." He laughed before kissing Ryuko again.

She smiled against his lips and pulled back to rest her forehead against his once again. "I knew what you were gonna ask anyway." She laughed in response.

Uzu chuckled, his hand moving up to cup Ryuko's cheek. He gently stroked her skin with his thumb, his other fingers weaving into her hair. "I love you, Ryuko." He murmured, looking down into her blue eyes. 

Ryuko smiled at his words as she leaned into his touch, her hand coming up to cup his hand. "I love you too, Uzu."

 

FIN.


End file.
